


Muž bez tváre

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bookverse only, Braavos, Cause He Is Faceless Man, Dissociation, Euthanasia, Existentialism, Gen, Loss of Identity, Many-Faced God, Maybe Jaqen, Murder, Orphan - Freeform, Philosophy, Plague, Psychology, Religion, Rules, Sailor - Freeform, Sea, Secrets, Survival, The Faceless Men, The House of Black and White, Theft, Valar Morghulis, Westeros, death seeking, maybe not
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Taký introspekčný životopis jedného pobožného zabijaka.





	Muž bez tváre

 

 

Dlažobné kocky už pomaly prestáva vnímať, nie sú o nič chladnejšie a vlhkejšie, než šaty nasiaknuté vodou z kaluže a krvou. Jeho telo stráca cit a tak sa javia menej tvrdé. Aj bolesť mizne, čo napriek nepriaznivým implikáciám víta. Rád by si vychutnal mesačné svetlo zarámované medzi krivolakými strechami bez rozptyľovania. Vyzerá tak povznesene...

Mal toho zanechať, na toto už je pristarý. Ale nechcel zapadnúť do hlbín chrámu a po zvyšok života sa presúšať chodbami, hádať sa, dozerať na ostatných. Výcvik a množstvo rokov v tomto povolaní ho mali znecitliviť voči pnutiam, no dlhé monotónne prebývanie v kryptách v ňom vybičováva nepokoj. Nevie si na to zvyknúť. Nie že by vonku cítil radosť, to slovo chutí cudzo. Je to však znesiteľnejšie, než zívajúca nekonečnosť vnútri. A tak bral ďalšiu a ďalšiu zákazku, uniknutia o vlások a čoraz dlhšie zotavovanie povzbudením miesto varovania. Až doteraz. Necíti ľútosť. Pravdupovediac, videl to prichádzať. Možno to mohol stihnúť vykryť, nešlo len o silu tela, ale i vôľu. A tá jeho sa bila so zvedavosťou, ktorú nezadržiavali žiadne záväzky. Toľko krát priniesol dar, dokonca bol svedkom jeho prijatia. Aké to bolo na opačnom konci? Tá otázka spomalila jeho pohyb.

 

 

Bol dieťa, keď po prvý raz zabil. Nebol v tom krutý úmysel. Plnil žiadosť svojej obete. Stretol ľudí, čo by povedali, že bol tak trocha obeťou tiež. Nahovárania. Že ho to nepriaznivo poznačilo. Preferoval vidieť to ako životné odhalenie a nie zaslepenie.

Mal osem rokov a dom susedov, z ktorého práve vyšiel, sa zrútil. Bol postavený príliš blízko brehu rieky a po neobvyklých prietržiach mračien došlo k zosuvu pôdy. Muž aj obe dcéry zomreli, manželku vytiahli živú, ale s vážnymi zraneniami. Jeho otec bol ránhojič, nuž sa ocitla u nich. Rozmliaždenú pravú ruku bolo nutné odrezať a s chrbtom sa jej stalo čosi, čo jej zabránilo znova vstať. Keď sa po zobudení všetko dozvedela, zrútila sa tiež.  
Jeho lôžko bolo hneď vedľa pracovne a preto to bol on, kto sa so svojím ľahkým spánkom zobudil na nočný rámus. Panika ustúpila celkom inému znepokojeniu, keď si uvedomil, že nejde o vlamačov, ale o ňu. Vošiel do miestnosti, kde ležala.

„Potrebujete niečo?“

Roztrasená olejová lampa, ktorú si niesol, ožiarila zúboženú bytosť na dlážke. Skoro ju nespoznával. Bezvládne nohy dráždili pohľad nesprávnosťou svojho stavu a obväzmi na pahýli ruky presakovala krv. Najhorší bol však výraz jej tváre vystrašene vykúkajúcej pomedzi spotené pramene vlasov. Videl už dosť zranených, aj takých, čo poznal a predsa sa ho uštvanosť v doráňaných črtách dotýkala s nezvyčajnou silou.

Pomohol jej späť do postele a ona zdvihla ľavú ruku.

„Proti bolesti.“

Zastenala a ukazovala na flakóniky na stole. Načiahol sa po makovom odvare, ale prerušila ho námietkou.

„Nie, tú vedľa. Tvoj otec mi dával z nej.“

A jej tón znel tak zvláštne. Zdvihol nádobku a prečítal nápis na umastenom štítku.

„Daj mi to!“

Nástojila netrpezlivo, hlas jej preskakoval. Zamračil sa.

„To nie je medicína, ale otrava. A to musíte vedieť, lebo ste nám dodávali byliny.“

V tvári sa jej rozliala porážka, hlava jej klesla.

„Dúfala som, že to nerozoznáš.“

„Som mladý, nie hlúpy.“

Vzchopila sa, pozerala naň s novým odhodlaním.

„Uznávam. Si šikovný chlapec.“

Lichotila.

„A teraz mi to daj.“

Aby jej žiadosť padla na úrodnejšiu pôdu. Iba čo bol bezradnejší. Nervózne prsty obracali tinktúru, ale nebolo sa čoho chytiť.

„Nemal by som. Ja... My... Tu sa životy zachraňujú.“

Výraz jej stvrdol, oči bodali.

„Zachraňujú životy?! Toto nie je záchrana. Môj život skončil v sutinách domova, ktorý už nemám.“

Zasmiala sa trpko a divo.

„Sú mŕtvi a ja chromá. Neznesiem to. Bolí to. Tak strašne bolí...“

Zlostný sykot sa zmenil na vzlyk, spod zovretých viečok vyvreli slzy a stiekli popri chvejúcich sa perách. Váhal a hrudník mu zvieralo, až myslel, že sa mu každú chvíľu zláme pár rebier. Uprela naň plačom zčervenelé oči.

„Prosím.“

Tlak povolil, vtiahnutý do víru utrpenia a naliehavosti.

Zovrel jed pevnejšie a pristúpil k posteli. Díval sa ako ju jednou rukou podopiera a druhú prikladá k jej ústam. Akoby neboli jeho. Díval sa, ako nedočkavo prehĺtala a rozochvene vydýchla, línie napätia sa uvoľňovali, oči dve sviece vďačnosti upierajúce sa naň s priam zbožňujúcou úľavou. Keď sa chystal odtiahnuť, znova sa zachvela a oškretým lícom mimovoľne primkla k jeho dlani. Nechcela byť sama, prítomnosť iného človeka útechou pred krokom do neznáma, teplo a pevnosť dotyku rozptyľovali od útrap. A tak zostal a držal ju a opätovával úpenlivý pohľad, až kým sa pozornosť v zreničkách nerozplynula odviata kamsi do ďaleka, kam sa skelné oči s čímsi podobným úžasu upierali a on nedovidel. Telo oťaželo a on ho držal ďalej, zatiaľ čo chladlo a tuhlo.

Olejová lampa vyhasla, ale izba sa už začala plniť mŕtvolne studeným a bledým úsvitom. Pozrel na ampulku. Našťastie z nej neubudlo viditeľne. Celý rozboľavený vstal a vrátil ju na stôl, potom sa a ešte stále pohltený dianím spred niekoľkých hodín mátožne vykradol z izby a ani nevedel ako, ocitol na streche domu. Nad obzorom visel mesiac a on sa díval ešte dlho po tom, čo zmizol, až kým poň neprišli, aby ho zatiahli do príprav na pohreb.

 

Neschádzalo mu to zmysle ešte dlho. Celé roky. Smrť si priala, privinula sa k nej nedočkavo a rada, ako keď si človek po namáhavom dni konečne ľahne spať. Ale netúžila by po zániku, keby jej skaza predtým nevzala rodinu, bezpečné zázemie i sebestačnosť. Pripravená o všetko, na čom jej záležalo, nebolo divu, že sa zo sveta ponáhľala, či už za nimi, niekam inam, alebo do nebytia. Ako z toho ale vychádzala smrť? Milosrdne, či kruto? Videl putovných komediantov odohrať predstavenie o mužovi, čo sa pokúsil smrť uväzniť. Ale miesto zabránenia utrpeniu, zväčšil ho, pretože ho spravil nekonečným a napokon ju musel prepustiť. Tá hra mu neschádzala z mysle tiež. Kto zodpovedal za ničenie? Život, z ktorého smrť vyslobodzovala? Alebo smrť, ktorá si mukami zo života vynucovala? Prišlo mu na myseľ aj, že útrapy sú nezávislé od oboch. A prišiel taktiež mor.

Najskôr sa nakazil otec, keďže chodil ošetrovať všetkých v okolí, potom matka a napokon sestra. On nie. Ani horúčka a kŕče, ani krvácanie, ani mokvajúce vredy, nič. Svieži a čulý ako rybka, kým všetci okolo sa zmietali v tesákoch choroby. Vysávala z nich sily aj hmotu ako krvilačný prízrak zo strašidelných historiek, až sa s kolíkom v klzkej dlani obzeral po tieňoch hľadajúc zubatú príšeru. Kiežby to bolo tak jednoduché.

Nedokázal ubrániť dom proti vykrádačom, vtedy ešte nie. V rozbitej a vybrakovanej izbe kľačal medzi rodičmi a vymieňal obklady, otieral hnis a výlučky z bledej rozdráždenej kože opakujúc dokola tie isté piesne a skazky, až kým nezachrípol a ešte dlho potom, hoci už začínal nenávidieť každý verš. Nemal iné, čím by utíšil bolesť. Von šiel len po vodu a po jedlo, z ktorého sa obvykle vykľul hlodavec, alebo hmyz. Niečo jesť musel a kým normálnej potravy nachádzal málo, hávede bolo hojnejšie, než kedy videl a bola čerstvá. Naspäť sa vracal neochotne, zúfalo sa obzerajúc po zámienke zdržať sa, azda aby niečo užitočné priniesol.

Rodičia bojovali, pretože kto by sa postaral o deti, ale nešlo len o vôľu, i o silu tela. Bolo to dva týždne po rozstonaní, keď sa zobudil po odpadnutí únavou a prvé, čo uvidel, bola otcova tvár skrivená kŕčom a úplne nehybná. Niekoľko minút sa nepohol, znova a znova zadržiavajúc dych, aby mohol začuť ako sa nadýchne telo oproti. Oči široko roztváral a už ho pálili, musel ich privrieť. Tie druhé nežmurkli. Ani na piaty krát. Nebolo pochýb o tom, že oproti už neležal jeho otec, len mŕtvola. Keď sa prinútil odvrátiť, zistil, že matka na tom bola rovnako. Jediný, kto naň pozrel späť, bola sestrička.

Ten pohľad poznal. Videl ho jediný krát a spoznal by ho vždy, pravidelne ho vídaval v snoch. Všetky príznaky rodičov, než horúčka a bolesti vyvrcholili a pohľad zmrzačenej ovdovelej ženy. Spätne si uvedomil, že jeho sestrička po ňom nežiadala to isté, nestotožňovala skončenie trýznenia so skonom, ale on poznal jediný spôsob, ako jej utrpenie odohnať. Spravil to aj pre svoju vlastnú neschopnosť ďalej sa dívať na boj, čo považoval za beznádejný. Možno chcel uniknúť viac, než ona. Nemal ju už čím otráviť, preto ju objal a zadusil. Ani príliš nebojovala, kostnaté rúčky sotva cítil.

O niekoľko hodín bežal preč od domu, v ktorom založil požiar a bál sa čo i len raz obzrieť, až kým všetky budovy nezmizli za kopcami. Nohy mu vypovedávali poslušnosť, pravá ruka, na ktorej ešte stále cítil dotyk vlhkých chumáčikov vláskov, mu podivne brnela. Vyčerpane klesol na blatistú zem. V mláke pred sebou zahliadol mesačný odraz. Rovnaká fáza, čo v tú osudnú noc. Napadlo mu, že tá žena a jej rodina vlastne vyviazli lepšie.

 

Blúdil bezcieľne v pustej krajine a vyhýbal sa ľuďom, pretože niekoľko neúrod a následný mor premenili mnohých preživších na nebezpečných lúpežníkov a neviazaných násilníkov. Sám cítil akési napätie chutiace bezstarostnosťou, čo dovoľovalo šialene riskovať, nemilosrdnosť bezohľadnú k následkom na sebe aj ostatných. Zo dňa na deň skleslé túlanie medzi nepredvídateľnými zábleskami pudu sebazáchovy, čo ho po dňoch hladovania viedla ku krádeži a nečakanej obratnosti v boji, úteku a vyčkávavom skrývaní. Získal tak nôž. A poznanie ako chutí ľudské mäso.

Potom na brehu rieky zbadal opustenú bárku schopnú plavby. Bol to nepochopiteľný zjav, ale máločo už dávalo zmysel. Nasadol a nechal sa unášať prúdom, nevýslovne vďačný, že do jeho života opäť vstúpila cieľavedomosť, čo ako cudzia a ľahostajná voči nemu bola. Napokon dorazil do prístavného mesta v ústí rieky. Pôsobilo tak obyčajne a spokojne. Zatúžil vrátiť sa do tohto sveta. Najskôr ho nechceli, otrhané vyziabnuté chlapčisko so zblúdeným pohľadom. Ale keď sa zaň prihovoril ktorýsi postarší moreplavec, podarilo sa mu dostať prácu na lodi.

Morský vlk, čo sa ho ujal, mal už celkom biele vlasy jemné ako púpava a jeho tvár pripomínala zem rozpraskanú suchom. Napriek vekovitosti sa ešte vedel obracať. Pohyboval sa ticho, nenápadne a jeho žilnaté ruky s hrčovitými kĺbmi v kuchyni kmitali úsporne a isto. Pripomínal zašlú, častým používaním stenčenú, ale stále ostrú britvu. Držal sa ho ako kliešť a to ho zachránilo, pretože keď došlo ku krádeži kapitánovho zlatého medailónu, posádka sa doň bez váhania pustila a nebyť zásahu starého muža, asi by ho pretiahli popod kýl. Ukázalo sa, že cennosť potiahol lodný tesár, pretože mal dlhy. Ale podozrievavé pohľady a nevrlosť ostali aj tak namierené naň.

  
„Si nováčik, ešte si si nezískal dôveru. Ale to nie je ten hlavný dôvod, prečo upodozrievali teba.“

Poznamenal jeho ochranca, zatiaľ čo mu pomáhal ošetriť rozbitú hlavu a vyberať triesky z odrenín.

„Nerozumiem.“

„Boja sa.“

„Neverím. Nie som nebezpečný.“

Ešte keď to hovoril, spomenul si na muža, čo ho napadol v stepi, väčšieho než on, ako sa v panike snažil dostať preč, kým ho bodal a bodal jeho vlastným nožom. Krv bola tak horúca a slaná. Mal vtedy šťastie a dobrú mušku s dostatkom kameňov, to bolo všetko. Aj po týždňoch života na lodi, usilovnej práci a pravidelnom jedle pripomínal nesmelé zmoknuté vtáča. Mal trinásť a vyzeral na menej. Čo už len na ňom mohlo byť desivé?

„Máš to v tvári. Videl si niečo, od čoho by radšej odvrátili zrak. A ty si tým prešiel so široko roztvorenými očami a odniesol si to so sebou.“

„Môžem to schovať?“

„S trochou cvičenia.“

Prikývol námorník a nasledujúce dni ho vo voľných chvíľach učil kontrolovať svoje telo a výraz, umlčať reč očí. Jedného večera z neho vypadlo, nad čím premýšľal už dlhšie.

„Ty sa nebojíš.“

„To je pravda.“

„Prečo?“

„To je tajomstvo.“

Viac zo starca nevytiahol.

 

V priebehu dvoch rokov, čo na lodi strávil, videl Záliv otrokárov, Západozemie, niekoľko Slobodných miest, tú najkrajšiu nočnú oblohu, veľryby, lietajúci ryby, morský vír, pirátov a zdravie starého moreplavca podlomiť sa. Prechladol počas ktorejsi búrky a už sa celkom nezotavil. Niektoré noci sa bál zažmúriť oka a sústredene počúval starcov sípavý dych v obave, že sa zastaví. Chceli ho prepustiť v najbližšom prístave, ale on i zopár ďalších mužov sa zaň prihovorili, keď kapitána žiadal, aby posečkal, než prídu do Braavosu, kde má domov.  
Keď tam pristáli, jal sa ho odprevadiť, pretože sa chcel uistiť, že sa bezpečne dostane tam, kam chcel. Dlžil mu to. A potreboval oddialiť chvíľu lúčenia.

„Kam teraz?“

Spýtal sa, keď stáli v dokoch.

„Do Domu čiernej a bielej...“

Požiadal starý muž a zatiaľ čo jednou rukou sa ho držal okolo ramien, druhou ukazoval cestu. Dorazili ku kamenistej vyvýšenine, strmej a ostnatej ako výstraha, na ktorej stála strohá budova bez okien. Jediným nápadným rysom boli vysoké dvere z bieleho a čierneho dreva s rytinou v tvare mesiaca uprostred. Ešte si živo pamätal ako mu po chrbte prebehli zimomriavky. Námorníka hore prakticky vytiahol, zvedavosť zrýchľujúca jeho krok. Pred dverami však zastal. Starec vycítil jeho neistotu.

„Ďakujem za všetko, chlapče, ďalej to už zvládnem sám. Môžeš sa vrátiť.“ Chlácholivo sa naň usmial a žiaden štrbavý úsmev popraskaných pier ešte nikdy nebol krajší. Potom sám potisol dvere, aby vkrivkal dnu.

Po jeho odchode ešte chvíľu osamote stál pred dverami. Obzrel sa späť na hmlisté rušné mesto, k trblietavému prístavu pod trúfalou sochou. Volalo naň roztopašne i prosebne. Temná škára ho však prinútila obrátiť sa späť k mesačným dverám. Volala hlasnejšie. S odovzdaným výdychom sa ponoril do temnoty.

Skrytý v šere, kam bledé pršteky vonných sviec nedočiahli, sledoval, ako sa jeho doterajší spoločník zhováral s postavou v čiernobielom rúchu, načrel do tmavej vody jazera uprostred siene a potom si ľahol na kamennú posteľ. Sledoval, ako čiernobiela osoba držala moreplavca za ruku, až kým sa jeho hrudník neprestal dvíhať, skontrolovala pulz a potom mávla na doteraz neviditeľných ľudí, ktorí telo zdvihli a odniesli kamsi preč. Neznámy potom zdvihol hlavu a naň sa upreli prázdne očné jamky. Lebka dívajúca sa spod kapucne mu kázala, aby prišiel bližšie.

„Vy rozumiete.“

Šepol uveličene, keď ruka, ktorá vyzerala a aj bola cítiť ako holé články prstov, ho jemne uchopila za bradu. Naklonil hlavu a pritisol k nej líce neprerušujúc očný kontakt. Čierne diery opätujúce pohľad boli vševidiace a podmanivé a ani červ plaziaci sa von nepokazil dojem.

„Áno, posvätnosť smrti je dôvod, prečo náš rád vznikol.“

Zdvihol ruku a prekryl kosti svojou dlaňou. Textúra sa náhle zmenila, nahmatal hrejivú suchú pokožku a aj lebka pred ním sa rozplynula, aby odhalila úplne obyčajnú priateľskú tvár.

„Nie každý je schopný rozoznať túto jej kvalitu. Nie každý je schopný čeliť jej, prijať ju a niesť svetom. Takí ľudia sú vzácni a potrební. Si jeden z nich.“

 

Na loď sa nevrátil, ostal v chráme ako sluha pri nádrži a v kuchyni. Tak nejak to dávalo zmysel. To, že už toľko krát prežil. Valar Morghulis. Mal sem prísť a slúžiť smrti. Valar dohaeris. Cítil, že ju mal lepšie pochopiť. Ranné a večerné modlitby okolo nádrže boli pre novicov a akolytov, ale vždy, keď mohol, prikradol sa, aby mohol pozorovať a načúvať. Vedeli o ňom, ale neodrádzali ho, ako vtedy usudzoval, dokým si zachovával odstup. Cítil, že mal sprevádzať osamelých a strážiť súkromie dobrovoľne osamotených. Niektorí sa napokon nenapili, odišli po vlastných a to bolo v poriadku. Ešte neprišiel ich čas. Ostatky ostatných odnášal dole, do podzemia, kde sa už o nich postarali zaúčaní nasledovníci. Ako tiché pavúky lozili medzi telami, mlčky a vecne zbierali z nich odev a predmety, zmývali stopy po vonkajšom svete. Zakaždým ho to upútalo, v tom čase ešte pristupoval k zosnulým opatrne, ako ku krehkým a tak trocha fascinujúcim. Ľahostajnosť v pohyboch novicov ho miatla.

Vyziabnuté dievčatko s veľkými čiernymi očami, ktoré obvykle viedlo modlitby a tak veľmi mu pripomínalo sestričku, vídaval dopĺňať jed do jazera. Všimla si jeho pozornosť, neodmietla rozhovor. Vôbec nebola ako jeho sestra, v tele dieťaťa, čo už nemohlo nikdy vyrásť, tak ako zadusená mŕtvolka v spálenom srdci, bola mladá žena s otrlou mysľou niekoho na prahu staroby.

„Nehľadaj vo mne náhradu.“

„Nebudem.“

„Klamár. Ale ja ťa už z omylu vyvediem.“

Medicíny v ich ozdravujúcej aj škodlivej podobe boli čosi, o čom sa dalo bezpečnejšie zhovárať.

Odvtedy občas pomáhal ošetriť niektorého z novicov. Zranili sa pri výcviku, kvôli dočasnej slepote, alebo niekde vonku. Netrvalo dlho, kým si všimol, že veľká časť aktivít Mužov bez tváre nesúvisí s chodom chrámu, ale to bolo čosi, o čom sa nerozprávalo. Tajomstvá musel každý odhaliť vlastnými silami a zosúladením sa so spôsobmi toho tichého temného miesta. Tým si ich zaslúžiť a o to starostlivejšie chrániť.

Alebo upútať niečiu pozornosť, aby boli postupne vyjavené a ako cestička z omrviniek vťahovali hlbšie do osídiel. Muselo to začať už pri mori, ale nemusel pokračovať, keby sa v dome bielej a čiernej prejavil inak. Nie, nevedel si predstaviť, že by bol iný, napríklad ako Unna, s ktorou čistil zemiaky a ktorá ako jediná v celej budove kedy prezradila svoje meno. Ona bola spokojná medzi kúdolmi pary stúpajúcimi z hrncov a bezpečne hlasitým škrabaním nožov a varešiek. Jeho pozornosť ako moľu plameň priťahovalo inam. S tým počítali.

Stal sa svedkom vraždy, krátko na to, čo ho z chrámu začali posielať na trh. Bolo to celkom nenápadné, ale on rozoznal povedomú postavu a videl, ako uvoľnila istiace lanko, takže jednému kupcovi sa stala nešťastná nehoda. Červeno-biele kúsočky pristáli aj na jeho bosých prstoch, ale smrť bola okamžitá. Cítil sa trochu ako sprisahanec. Vrahom bol človek, ktorého si pamätal ako kňaza v Dome bielej a čiernej. Veci začali zapadať do seba. S týmto pozorovaním šiel za mužom s lebkou.

„Je to ďalší stupeň v službe. Dar, ktorý odovzdávame, keď niekto uzavrie s Bohom mnohých tvárí posvätnú zmluvu.“

„Chceli ste, aby som to videl.“

„Áno. Vieš aj prečo?“

Čítali v ľuďoch ako v knihách a oči mali všade. Prvé, čo mu ukázali, bolo milosrdné vyprevádzanie. Preto zostal. Našiel tu útočisko a čosi, k čomu by vzhliadal. Až potom mu ukázali úkladné zabitie.

„Aby som sa pripojil.“

„A pripojíš? Môžeš povedať nie. Je to ťažká cesta, na ktorej sa musíš vzdať všetkého, aj toho, kým si. Ale máš na ňu predpoklady. Azda viac, než na čo iné.“

Muž s lebkou nenútil, ale presne vedel, čo povedať, aby nemusel. Jeho však zaujímalo čosi iné.

„Hovoríte o darovaní, ale je rozdiel medzi voľbou smrti a jej vnútením. Je rozdiel medzi bojom o prežitie a braním života, keď o vlastný nejde.“

„Iste. Boh si svojich označuje rôzne, no označuje si ich vždy a vždy má na to dobrý dôvod. Zopár malých správne načasovaných smrtí ozdraví celok. A keď celok prospieva, smrť má z čoho brať. Je v tom nápomocnosť. Smrť vždy vyslobodzuje. Či už toho, kto ju prijíma, alebo všetkých ostatných od neho. Ale chápem tvoju ostražitosť. Nevyberáme si obete, aby sme slúžili svojím záujmom. Slúžime jemu a nesúdime. Ani neprijímame úplne všetky objednávky. Náš dar nie je lacný a ľahkovážny. Vyjednávame tak, aby si klient naozaj rozmyslel svoju žiadosť, občas aby radšej odstúpil. Cena je vysoká, alebo blízka srdcu a závisí od cieľa. Kameňom úrazu je, či veríš, že po dohadovaní, po modlitbách a obetinách vieme, kto má zomrieť. Boh mnohých tvárí vyžaduje úplnú lojalitu.“

Nervózne si oblizol pery a chvíľu váhal, než dvihol zrak a hlas k otázke.

„Boh, alebo Rád?“

Tvár muža s lebkou sa s pobaveným prižmúrením očí roztiahla do širokého úsmevu.

„Slúžime mu už tisícky rokov. Dosiaľ si nás nevzal. Čo z toho vyvodíš?“

 

Vymenil bezfarebnú kutňu sluhu za habit novica a o rok dokončil svoju prvú úlohu. Otrávené sviece. Všetko, čo z nich zvýšilo, samozrejme čo najskôr zlikvidoval. Nebolo by profesionálne nechať priotráviť sa na roztečených končekoch niekoho, kto nebol cieľom. Cieľom, už nikdy nie obeťou.

Samozrejme, občas sa musel porátať aj s tými, na ktorých nikto žiaden kontrakt nevydal. Chránili cieľ, ich skolenie bolo súčasťou prevleku, alebo na nich natrafil na strastiplnej ceste. Robil všetko preto, aby ich len odlákal inam, presvedčil k ústupu, uspal, omráčil, či zranil bez ohrozenia na živote. Najskôr zo súcitu, potom, pretože nestál o problémy a perfekcionizmus bol veľmi užitočnou navigáciou v živote. Ako roky bežali, rezignoval na to, čo je zdrojom múk a čo s tým. Miesto náreku a vzpierania nastavoval tvár a kráčal ďalej. Zvnútornil neľútostnú vôľu jediného Boha, ktorého niektorí zvali náhodou, diablom, spravodlivosťou i nespravodlivosťou. Cesty späť nebolo. Nikto nebol ušetrený. Vraždením, manipulovaním, krádežami, kupčením s informáciami prevracal na ruby životy mladých i starých, osamelých i vo vzťahoch pevne ukotvených a ani techniky, ktoré k tomu používal neboli vždy bezbolestné. Niekedy bolo tých, čo z toho ťažili viac, než ublížených, inokedy opačne. Niekedy profitovali benevolentnejší, či menej vinní, inokedy ich náprotivky. To, či vlastnými rukami zabil jedného, alebo piatich už preň činilo malý rozdiel.

Na jednej veci mu však nikdy neprestalo záležať. Nikdy nezabudol na ten pohľad. Smrteľne ranených, zdĺhavo popravovaných, zúfalých zbavoval trápenia, kedykoľvek na nich natrafil, dokonca aj keď ho to mohlo ohroziť. Niektorí muži bez tváre sa zaujímali len o dokonalú techniku, preteky v skóre, samotný akt vraždy, či o niečo, čo so zabíjaním vôbec nesúviselo, ale on videl podstatu svojho poslania v tomto. Do toho jediného vedel vložiť nádej.

Náhoda a zlámané koleso ho po mnohých rokoch zaviedli do rodiska a našiel ho prekvitať viac, než kedy pred tým. Na prvý pohľad žiadnej pamiatky po morovej rane. Na druhý nápaditá odhodlanosť načahujúca sa za slnkom o to úspešnejšie, o čo hlbšie chlípali korene z brázd pohromy. Nové príležitosti, novo prerozdelený majetok, z núdze cnostné inovácie a zem zdravšia a plodnejšia po odbremenení o dve tretiny obyvateľstva. Miesto spánkom v hostinci strávil noc bdením v uličkách, do ktorých z neba pršalo striebro. Počúval útržky rozhovorov, nakúkal do okien a povedomých miest, hľadajúc, čo zostalo a čo bolo nové. Úsvit prišiel priskoro. Dostavník, s ktorým putoval, bol ešte to ráno opravený a tak pokračoval k svojmu cieľu. Už sa znova nevrátil.

Zažil zaujímavé časy. Časy, keď sa občas musel naozaj ponáhľať od jednej úlohy k druhej, aby cieľ nestihal vykonať to, kvôli čomu bol preň vybraný dar, alebo nebol zožatý niekým iným. Levica bez koruny bola mŕtva, než dorazil, hrdlo opuchnuté od stískania a pery od bozkov. Kamufláž neprichádzala v úvahu. V takých chvíľach bolo lákavé vykašľať sa na zdĺhavú opatrnosť a kradmosť v prospech brutálneho a rýchleho prebojovania dnu i von. To už nebola len ľahostajnosť, ale vyprovokovaná túžba spočítať to neférovosti sveta, o to krvilačnejšia, o čo závratnejšie boli požiadavky. Skúsenému zabijakovi ako on by žiadna útlocitnosť neprotivila prítomnosť stôp, potoky krvi, hŕby tiel a dymiace trosky, či riziko podľahnutia prevahe. Boh mnohých tvárí si svojich značil rôzne, nie? Verejnosť by samozrejme nesúhlasila. Polonáboženské, poloľudské štandardy ich chránili pred nimi samými. Každý by si mal pamätať, že je nad ním čosi vyššie, čosi mocnejšie a znalejšie a asasín zo všetkých najviac. Chvíľami to však naozaj prekážalo. Jedenásti kňazi nemali radosť a v kryptách dlho diskutovali, čo s odmenou, ktorá bola zaplatená im, keď Cersei Mnohotváremu odovzdal ktosi celkom iný, len aby skonal hneď vedľa nej. Casterlyova skala napokon ostala v rodine. Miesto pre pobočku v Západozemí si museli hľadať inde.

Rovnako zdĺhavo boli diskutované osoby, čo si vytvorili otravný zvyk vstávať z mŕtvych. Dostali zaplatené za odoslanie duše k Bohovi mnohých tvárí, alebo za ustráženie, aby mu neutiekla? Niektorí klienti napokon špecifikovali svoje požiadavky a vtedy museli do vyjednávaní zahrnúť aj mená kňazov Ohnivého boha, alebo ohýbať pravidlá. Nezávidel tým, ktorí dostali úlohu niektorého zniesť zo sveta.

Oheň vo všeobecnosti sa preukázal ako výzva, ktorej sa vyrovnal už len ľad. Možno by urobili lepšie, keby im neliezli do cesty. Viac, než jedného kolegu stratil pri kontrakte na draka a mal podozrenie, že šlo o zamýšľanú čistku, pretože posielaní boli práve problémoví členovia a až potom cena po prvý raz stúpla a to hneď do takej výšky, že už ich nikto neskúšal najať ako drakobijcov. Tučný muž i muž s lebkou sa naň v tie dni dívali obzvlášť skúmavo a vyjednávania zmenili nótu práve deň na to, čo upustil od svojho tajného plánu vyprovokovať jednu ženu do uzavretia zmluvy na ktoréhosi Pentosana. Ako božie nástroje zriekli sa práva vynášať rozsudky, ale skôr si myslel, že by rád nerád prišiel o stáleho zákazníka. Nestrannosť sa predsa len podriaďovala pragmatizmu. Napokon to bolo jedno. Mnohotvarý boh si ho vzal sám, hoci on by veľmi ocenil, keby tak urobil skôr, než ten muž zaplatil za meno niekoho, koho poznal. Zo snov o sivých očiach, raz svietiacich ako dva kotúče vprostred temnej noci, inokedy ako pár železných mincí, sa budil s búšením srdca a znova už nezaspal.

Bolo chvályhodné, že v rade jedenástich na darovanie vždy vybrali toho, kto cieľ nepoznal, ale občas nebolo jednoduché ani potichu sa prizerať. Najhoršie bolo, keď si myslel, že to zvládne a až keď bolo neskoro, sa presvedčil, že nie, nevie sa prinútiť schváliť danú vec. Bol vďačný aj rozmrzelý, že za posledné desaťročie a pol sa mu to už nestalo ani raz. Bol nikým a tak k nikomu a ničomu nelipol.

Spomienka na tú dilemu a skúmavý hodnotiaci pohľad mu však stále občas navodila tras rúk. Nie pre riziko odsúdenia, ale pretože už dávno necítil tú dôveru, čo na začiatku služby. Kymácal sa na špičke noža medzi oddaným kapitulujúcim obnažením a vzdorovitým otrčením tŕňov, aj keby sa všetky do jedného mali ohnúť a polámať a prepichnúť jeho samého. Podrobiť sa vivisekcie niečou mysľou už nebolo to isté, čo pred rokmi, pretože on nebol ten istý.

Tvár Lorathčana, tvár Ghiskarčana, tváre Západozemcov, Letno-ostrovana, Divokého spoza Múru i Nočného strážcu, stará tvár so slepými očami, mladá tvár s čiernymi kučerami, koža cestovitá, koža olivová, či pehavá, žensky jemné črty, hrubé a ošľahané rysy veterána, malé a veľké nosy, jazvy, oblúky obočia a pier už sa zlievali dohromady. A s nimi i mená, povahy, držanie tela, gestá a vyjadrovanie, spomienky prichádzajúce v snoch, cestičky mysle. Prichádzali a odchádzali ako morské vlny a to, čo ostávalo mu pripadalo ako rozomletý piesok, rozvírené bahno klesajúce na dno Braavosského prístavu.

„Povedz mi, je socha zmrzačením skaly? Plní svoj účel a preto existuje práve v takej podobe. Akonáhle prestane, zanikne. Na zbytku už pramálo záleží.“

Odbil ho raz muž s tvárou morovej obete a on sa nehádal, ale nemohol sa s tým tvrdením celkom stotožniť.

Skúšal si nájsť obľúbenú podobu, ale táto snaha sa nestretla s pochopením, ani úspechom. Vždy po zvlečení požičanej tváre, keď mal nutkanie zvliecť i tú svoju, pôsobiacu rovnako cudzo, alebo ihneď navliecť inú, obracal sa k nočnej oblohe, k pravidelnosti luny a jej hviezdneho sprievodu. V zamračené a daždivé noci si našiel prístrešok a predstieral, že svetlo, čo dnu dopadá, nie je beztvarý oblačný rozptyl, ale striebristá kontúra. Farba sa príliš nelíšila, pokiaľ neboli nablízku zapálené ohne.

Pravidelnosť mesiaca a jasnosť úlohy. Rozmýšľal, či postranné motivácie sú jeho, alebo patria tej ktorej identite, ale málokedy niekoho stretol znova, aby si overil, aký vzťah a pohnútky voči nemu prechováva. Dvojčatá, jedno dievča, sviečkar, manželia, u ktorých bol ako akolyta učňom, žena v rokoch a tele dieťaťa, muž s lebkou a ešte zopár ľudí preň naozaj čosi znamenalo. Problém bol, že valná väčšina z nich bola v tom istom remesle, niektorých dokonca sám zregrútoval, a tak boli taktiež premenliví, odťažití a napokon skoro všetkých stratil. Aby si smrti slúžil, musí v tebe prebývať, stoická, nevyberavá, neosobná. Mnoho tvárí, ktorých spojením vzniká neurčitosť v úplnom protiklade s podstatou tváre – odlíšením sa a oboznámením o niečom rozoznateľnom.

Táto zmätenosť sa rozrastala ako sneť. Čím ďalej, tým viac rozmýšľal nad úlohou, ktorú hrali vo svete. Svet by vyzeral inak, keby do jeho chodu tu a tam nezasiahli. Prišli zimy a aj skončili, aj tá najtuhšia za posledných pár tisíc rokov a oni sa na tom podieľali. Žiadne veľké zásluhy, ale urobili, čo mohli. Prevrat v Citadele by dopadol celkom inak bez prítomnosti jeho a ešte niekoľkých služobníkov smrti. Železný trón, čo spájal sedem kráľovstiev v jedno, by možno ešte stál. Boli pravou rukou Železnej banky a tá hýbala svetom ako málokto. O tom najpodstatnejšom sa však rozhodlo na Múre a rozmetalo to väčšinu plánov, o ktorých mal povedomie, ale len smrť vie, čo všetko spriadali jeho nadriadení. Improvizovalo sa a to bolo naposledy, čo sa cítil nažive. Vyvedený z miery a tak trocha extatický. Kríza krvavej kométy skončila, spôsoby sveta sa opäť stabilizovali. Život šiel ďalej a smrť s ním. Neboli jedinými nástrojmi smrti a bez pochyby by si poradila aj bez nich. Ale existovali už od čias Valýrie a boli jedineční, muselo to mať zmysel. Alebo len nestáli za vymazanie zo zemského povrchu?

Neexistoval spôsob, ako to spoľahlivo overiť, ale napokon dospel k presvedčeniu, že Smrti je ich snaha o službu úplne ľahostajná. Všetky tie pravidlá, symbolizmus, obradné zmluvy... Len pre ich vlastnú potrebu. Robili to pre seba, zasvätenie službe vyššiemu princípu, prijatie zodpovednej úlohy arbitra, ohýbanie až na hranicu prasknutia a ešte kúsok za, bolo to o nich a pre nich a nie menej malicherné, než ich drobná existencia. Rovnako mohli klásť dlažbu z kociek, či dlažbu z kvádrov. Slová valar morgulis a dohaerys už vnímal v úplne inom svetle. Svet si nájde svoje cestičky. Oni si našli túto.

Vždy, keď prechádzal okolo studne v chráme, pohľad na chápavú hladinu a zmierené tváre vo výklenkoch mu navracal istotu, ktorú si odnášal von. Vdychoval voňavý prísvit z výklenkov plnými dúškami, hoci jeho povedomosť už dávno nevedel nikam zaradiť.

 

 

Tu ho však necítiť. Nebeské svetlo sa líši od žiary sviec. A čierna voda prinášajúca spánok má preďaleko od rozrezania brušnej dutiny. Je na konci a hoci o otrávenom jazere nepochyboval ani na moment, o všetkom ostatnom áno. Väčšina zabití bola rutinná, niektoré dokonca vykonané so svrbením nevôle a nedalo sa vyhnúť vedľajším škodám, zopár úloh ho naplnilo zadosťučinením. Beztvárí nevynášali súdy, boli len nástrojmi smrti, ale občas si skrátka nemohol pomôcť, vytvoril si názor. Aký názor má teraz? Myšlienky sa rozstrapkávajú, lenivý nehmatateľný dym ako vnem vlastného tela. Stálo im to za to? Nie, k tomu sa neodvažuje. Ale mal by vedieť zhodnotiť svoj vlastný život. Stálo mu to za to? Naplnil svoj potenciál? Všetko, čo pre seba urobil, v menšom, či väčšom súlade so svetom, cesta, ktorú nastúpil, mala zmysel? Alebo z nej naopak v ten moment zišiel? Srdce odbíja naprázdno. Nevie. Nevie sa rozhodnúť. Chveje sa pred ním tisíc variant stáčajúcich sa v kruhu, ale nevie odlíšiť, ktorá je len tvrdením a ktorá zodpovedá realite. Ktorá s ním čo i len rezonuje. Vzdialil sa podstate svojho vnútorného i vonkajšieho sveta, vzdialil sa všetkému. A teraz tu leží, len on a mesiac. Ako posledné mu hlavou preblysne, či vtedy doma jeho osemročná tvár vyzerala pre umierajúcu podobne. Lunu zastrie mrak.

 

 


End file.
